The Two Founders
by ShadX - Shadow Elf
Summary: To change the future, she was sent into the past. Hermione must regain her true identity which was kept secret. Can the ingenious Gryffindor find a way to melt Tom Riddle's frozen heart?
1. Going Back in Time

**My first Time Travel fic, don't flame!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Mars."

The griffin statue on front of the Headmaster's office began to spin, the stairs leading to the office appearing from the ground. Hermione Granger – now Ravenclaw-Dumbledore – stepped on the first step and stood, waiting until it reached the top.

She stepped lightly off the stairs and just as she knocked on the door, it swung open, revealing a smiling man on a chair.

"Grandpa!" She squealed suddenly, flinging herself at him, almost squeezing the life out of the old man.

"Herm-mio-nee… Can't… Breath…" Albus Dumbledore wheezed.

Hermione gasped, stepping back and grinning, "Sorry."

"Never mind." He said, smiling, "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Yes."

Albus Dumbledore smiled, waving his wand at her. The effect was immediate. Her dark brunette locks melted into honey curls, waving down until it reached her waist, her chocolate eyes were replaced with classic blue eyes. Her freckles dulled into small flecks on fair skin and she grinned.

"Well?" Hermione questioned.

"Here." Albus said, waving his wand. A mirror was conjured and Hermione gasped.

"That's me?" She whispered.

"Yes, but then know your glamour and power block's been dissolved, you should have the full powers of Rowena…" He said.

She squealed again and hugged Albus tightly. Fawkes gave a ringing laugh.

"_I think that you might be the cause of my master's death."_

Hermione looked at the phoenix, "Did you just speak?"

Albus's eyes widened but he watched her.

"_Yes, eagle girl."_

"Ok…" She said uncertainly, "Now what's up with you?"

Albus smiled brightly, "You've got the Speech of the Winds."

"Huh?" She muttered.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's special gift, just like Salazar Slytherin's Parseltongue." He explained.

"Oh." She said, blinking.

"Now, as you know, the Death Eaters and Voldemort have been defeated, yes? But then, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily and countless others are dead?" He said.

"Yes." Hermione cautiously agreed.

"It's time to change the past." Albus exclaimed, taking out an hourglass.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah… What am I supposed to do?"

"Adopt Tom Riddle of course!" He said.

"What?!" She screamed.

"Then get the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," He rambled on, "And stop his evilness."

Hermione fainted.

"Perfect!" Albus said, waving his wand. Her belongings appeared, right next to her and five letters floated into her bag.

He began to chant words in Ancient Latin, Greek or was it Celtic?

But even so, she began to dissolve into mist, falling into a chasm of black abysses.

The last thing Albus saw of her was her eyes, they shone with a light that told him: I will do it.

---

A blond girl was lying down on a bench when she opened her blue eyes and yawned, cursing her 'Gramps' inside her head. She stood up and grabbed her bags, surveying her current surroundings.

_Godric's Hollow_. _How predictable_. Hermione thought.

She took her bags and began to walk into the forest, looking at her bag, when she saw something in the corner of her eyes.

Hermione stopped, shrinking her bags quickly, stowing them in her pocket as she ran to that tiny object. It was a small silver rope. She pulled it apprehensively and watched as it lengthened.

She followed the rope into the woods, drawing her wand as it led her deeper into the woods.

She froze as she realised what and where it was leading her too. Hermione grinned and ran, her laughter bubbling from her excitement.

_So, what do I know about the Ravenclaw Castle?_ She thought.

---

In a small village called Little Hangleton, there was an orphanage. This orphanage was called Woods' Orphanage Centre, but the 'r' of the 'Centre' was falling off.

A beautiful brunette woman who looked around 20 was walking into the decrepit mansion, her sharp gray eyes stripping everything with its gaze.

As she walked in the mansion, kids suddenly burst into the hallway, showing good manners – and their hopeful glances. She smiled at the children, kneeling down and took out things from her bag.

"Who wants some sweets?" She asked.

The kids began to throng around her, demanding and asking for a bit of chocolate.

The woman laughed as she handed out Honeydukes' best milk chocolate.

She then spotted a solitary figure in the shadows and she went to the young man in the dark.

"Would you like some Honeydukes' chocolate, Tom Riddle?" She asked quietly, winking at him.

Tom's serpent green eyes widened and whispered, "Are you a witch too?"

Hermione nodded, "I'm taking you with me, don't worry about being in the orphanage for the rest of your life." She winked again and asked, "Where is the woman in charge of this place?"

Tom smiled slightly and led her deeper into the mansion, with young children surround her.

Hermione asked Tom, "What's the woman's name?"

A young girl holding Hermione's hand chirped, "Mrs Cole."

"Thank you, Anna." She said quietly, winking mischievously at the 5-year-old girl.

Hermione put her hand into her pocket and stopped suddenly.

"Who took things from my pockets?" She demanded, staring at two teenagers behind her.

Tom grinned, "Adam, Adrian, give back the woman her things."

The sandy haired boy glared at Tom, shaking her head.

Hermione's eyes blazed, "Give. Me. Back. My. Wand." She then took a look around her, taking out something from under her long sleeves.

It was a silver knife, studded with diamonds, sapphires and obsidian.

The darker boy's eyes widened and thrust back Hermione's willow wand back to her.

The lighter boy bit back a retort and with a trembling hand gave her back her purse.

Hermione smiled at the boys and kissed both of their cheeks, walking past Tom, winking.

Tom blinked and followed Hermione, grinning madly.

_This is the type of woman I'd like to be with._ He thought.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**So… Yeah.**


	2. FREEDOM!

**Thanks to:**

Voldyismyfather

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

The woman on front of Hermione was shell-shocked, "You mean that you're a family friend to the Riddles?"

Hermione nodded, swiping a fake tear from her cheeks, giving Tom a joyful look, "I'd been looking for Tom ever since I found out that we were childhood friends. My parents had died during the War leaving me just one letter…" She trailed off.

Mrs Cole cleared her throat, "So you mean that you want to adopt him?"

Hermione wiped away another tear, "I'll just be his guardian until he's 17, then he can get his inheritance."

"Inheritance?" Mrs Cole echoed, her eyes greedy.

"Yes, inheritance." Hermione confirmed.

Mrs Cole sat back in her chair, "I'm sorry, Miss… Ravenclaw… But I can't let you have Mister Riddle, since-"

Hermione waved her wand at Mrs Cole. _Obliviate, Confundus._ She thought. She winked at Tom who smirked back and spoke in a clear voice, "You said something about letting Tom go with me?"

Mrs Cole nodded, "Ah, yes… I'll have the papers signed you can leave with Mister… What was his name? Anyway, you can leave the premises."

Hermione smiled at the older woman and took Tom's arm, taking him out of the room.

"How was that for an escape?" She asked Tom, walking with him to his room.

"Not very dramatic as I'd always wished, but still good." Tom replied after a minutes thought, "I have an inheritance?"

"Yes. The Slytherin inheritance." Hermione told Tom as she sat on his bed, watching him gather his things, "Our ancestors, Rowena and Salazar were always close friends and they vowed that if either line was destroyed or forgotten, the other would give their inheritance to the remaining line until they found a descendant of the line or a worthy man or woman that filled the position of the line."

Tom nodded, "Ok."

"I'll give you the key once we get back to the Ravenclaw Castle." She said, taking his hand.

Hermione then dragged him out of the orphanage, into an alley.

"Have you ever Apparated?" Hermione asked, shrinking Tom's things and stowing them in his pockets.

"No…" Tom said cautiously.

"Take a hold of my arm." She commanded. As he took her forearm, they disappeared.

The two people landed in a patch of woods and Hermione smirked, "You ok?"

Tom was bending over, supported by a birch tree, heaving.

"No." He said, slightly green from the journey.

Hermione laughed, "I think that Salazar Slytherin would be jealous of that shade of green on your face." She stroked his cheek softly and turned away into a clearing.

Tom touched the place where her fingers just were and followed her.

"By the blood of Rowena Ravenclaw and Dumbledore in my veins, I command you to show yourself!" Hermione announced, her eyes waiting.

Soon, a doorway appeared in midair.

"Come on, Tom. Welcome to my home." She said proudly, opening the door and stepping through.

Tom couldn't stop the look of amazement and shock on his face as he looked around himself.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" She asked him rhetorically.

He nodded.

"It's going to be your home for the rest of your life if you decide to stay after your two last years in Hogwarts." Hermione said to him, taking out her wand.

"_Glamourius Remebrus._" She chanted as she brought it down. Hermione sighed with relief as the glamour melted off her skin, leaving Tom in even more astonishment.

She grinned, "What?"

"You're not 20." He said in a state of shock.

"Of course I'm not!" Hermione said rather teasingly, "Would you rather be picked up by a 17 year old kid who should have been in school? Mrs Cold-whatever-her-name-is wouldn't have like it."

Tom frowned, "Shouldn't you be in Hogwarts?"

"Nope!" Hermione said proudly, enunciating the 'p' in the word, "I graduated a year early. Muffin!"

Tom watched in annoyed confusion at the last word, but realised it was a house elf's name.

"Muffin is glad to sees, missus!" The elf said happily, her ears waggling, "Tibby's waitings very impatiently."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Muffin. Tom, why don't you call for Tibby?"

Tom nodded, "Tibby!"

Another house elf appeared with a _crack!_ "Tibby is heres, mister. What cans I pleases you with?"

"Tibby, this is your new master." She said to the jolly elf, "Could you unpack for him?"

"Yes, missus!" The elf said happily, snapping his fingers and disappearing, along with the small objects in Tom's pockets.

"Now Tom, in my house there will be some rules." Hermione began.

Tom hid a groan.

_Don't tell me… No potions experiments, dark books, magic and all that stuff._

"I was also a fifteen year old once, and I know what you want now," Hermione said, "So I'm not stopping you from anything."

Tom was surprised but stayed silent.

"But all I'm asking you to do is to knock on private doors, not fool around with the instruments in my rooms, come to breakfast, lunch and dinner unless you told me or one of the elves about where you are and… Right! Do you have your wand?"

Tom groaned, "No."

_I knew it! No magic!_

Hermione sighed, "Where is it, then?"

"At Hogwarts." He replied.

Hermione sighed, "Stupid Albus."

"Huh?" Tom murmured.

"I'll be going for a while, explore around, and feel free to use the potions room, spells rooms or my libraries, just don't go into my room which is on the third floor… Potion's downstairs, the spells rooms are in the second floor and the libraries are in the fourth floor… And your room is also on the third floor, the green door. Mine's the silver one." She said distractedly.

She then went out of the Ravenclaw Castle and the doors closed with a _slam!_

Tom blinked.

Soon, a grin slowly appeared on his mouth.

"FREEDOM!" He yelled maniacally.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**So he's free!**


	3. It's Mine?

**Last time, I had two chappies in one day, and here are the results!**

Thy Life In Ones Hand

Anaa-pixie

Fernsfairie

Live Laugh Love 94

LadyCayenne

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Albus Dumbledore? There is a girl outside waiting for you."

The auburn haired man looked up and nodded to Minerva McGonagall, "Thank you."

When Albus opened the door of the Transfiguration Room, a blond girl just outside surprised him.

Hermione looked at Albus and smiled, thrusting a piece of parchment into his hands.

Albus took the parchment and scanned it, his eyebrows rising sharply.

"Come in." He motioned Hermione.

"So you're my granddaughter from the future who has come to save the world from an evil wizard called Voldemort, and you were told to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts post?" Albus asked her after shooing the younger Minerva from his office.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. And I'm the guardian of Tom Riddle, so I think it'll be wise to have his Hogwarts slip now."

Albus nodded, conjuring a piece of paper and writing down everything quickly, "Here you go, Hermione." He said, also giving her a wand.

"Thanks, Gramps." She said, beaming at him, before disappearing from the room. She strode down the corridors, towards the Apparating points in Hogsmeade.

She disappeared with a _crack!_ and went through the doorway to her home.

She blinked in surprise as she entered her castle.

"Tom? What are you doing?"

Tom looked up and smirked, "Where we you?"

Hermione sighed with aspiration, "I was getting your wand, idiot. Now what are you doing with my robes?"

He rolled his eyes, "Just wait and see." He stared at the robes on front of him and muttered something under his breath.

Soon the robes began to float.

"Wandless magic, huh?" Hermione said aloud, his wand still in her hands.

"Yeah. My wand?" Tom asked, as the robes fell again.

She sighed, tossing him the black wand, "We're going to Diagon Alley. Get your cloak and I have your Hogwarts letters." She walked to the fireplace in the corner of the room and got a handful of silvery powder.

Tom shrugged, waving his wand and going to Hermione. His cloak appeared in his hands.

"Now, I want you to take a handful of this Floo powder and shout 'Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron' very clearly. Try not to say 'diagonally'. I wouldn't want you to get stuck in a ceiling in a prostitute's house." Hermione joked, passing him a vase of Floo powder, "We should arrive in the Leaky Cauldron and into the room I rented."

"Does it work?" Tom asked, getting a handful, "Never heard of it."

Hermione then realised that the Floo powder was made nearly two decades before her birth and muttered, "Made it. Now, I'll go first so you know how to, 'kay?"

Tom nodded, stepping back.

Hermione went onto the marble fireplace and tossed the Floo powder, saying, "Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron!"

Green flames engulfed her and there was no trace of her anywhere.

Tom sighed, stepping on the grate and tossing the powder just like Hermione saying, "Diagon Alley, Leaky Cauldron!"

He saw the flames touch his robes and was suddenly catapulted into a void of black. He could see flashes of other fireplaces and suddenly saw Hermione on front of him. He reached out to try and touch her, when he was flung out of the void.

Hermione was grinning at him, brushing soot off her robe, "Looks like travel doesn't agree with you. Apparating makes you sick, and the Floo powder seems to fling you into your destination."

Tom groaned from his heap on the floor.

She took his hand and pulled him up, "Really, are you ok?"

Tom nodded, blinking as he saw Hermione's face just a few inches from his. She smiled and took out two keys from her purse.

Both of them was silver in colour, but then they were completely different after that. The one on the right had a blue tint on its skin and had an etching of an eagle on the side while the other was green-ish and had a snake on its side.

"This one is obviously yours." Hermione said, giving him the greener one, "It's the Slytherin vault key, and no one can take it from you without your permission. It'll heat up and burn the thief. Sometimes, it poisons them…"

She smiled, "Let's go to Gringotts."

Tom nodded, staring at the key, "It's… Mine?"

"Yes, you dimbo!" Hermione said fondly, "I checked it the day before I got you out of the torture house, and it had over trillions of galleons, sickles, knuts and valuables. Each." She added.

Tom's eyes widened and he followed Hermione out of the room, not noticing her tapping the bricks of the wall and going into the marble bank.

Hermione smiled at the goblin closest to her and showed him her key.

The goblin's eyes widened and squeaked, rushing into a cart, ushering them in.

"My charge here also has a key, it's the Slytherin key." She whispered to the petrified goblin.

The said goblin nodded and they shot off into the darkness, hurtling through the dank caves, going deeper, and deeper, and deeper… And deeper… And deep-

The cart suddenly stopped, making Tom almost fly out.

He crashed into Hermione.

"Ouch!" She hissed, glaring at Tom.

"Sorry." He said.

The goblin jumped out of the cart, beckoning them towards two great doors.

Hermione went to the one on the right and said to Tom, "Can I go first?"

Tom nodded mutely.

"Great!" She said, taking out her hand and pricking her finger, dripping her blood on a small dish next to the doors then dipping her key in it. She touched the door with the bloody key.

It swung open, revealing a huge vault filled with gold, silver, bronze, jewels and… Doors?

Hermione took out a bag and tapped it. It morphed into a brown sack and she shovelled galleons into the sack.

Tom's eyes widened even more, as she didn't seem to stop putting handfuls of gold into the bag. She caught his eye and said, "It's for the entire year."

Tom nodded, fingering a tiny statuette.

Hermione then went to a door and opened it.

Inside was a large collection of…

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**You guys'll have to wait until I finish the next chappie! Ha!**


	4. Restarting

**Before I start this chapter, there is an announcement I'd like to put in… From now, this story will be restarted since (thank you, hpfanf) I realised that I forgot to put Tom in character. Thanks you guys for reading!**

LDeetz

willowtree77sml

meshalok

Fernsfairie

signy33

kahiafreedom

Fierynmusic

Kessic

WhiteFrost

Queenofthebrokenhearts

Hpfanf

Kk1999

**Since I'm feeling nice, I'm going to put the chapter I was working on to satisfy your curiosities of the previous chapter!**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Hermione put her wand in a cabinet and began to walk slowly towards the middle of the room, her eyes fixed on the stick of powerful magic. She touched the wand and gasped, her fingers gripping the wood as the power of magic raced into her blood.

She felt as if she could run forever, using only the power in the wand.

"Whose wand is that?" A boy's voice echoed.

"Rowena Ravenclaw's." Hermione whispered to Tom, her fingers still wrapped around the 15-inch apple wand with the famed Angel Light core, "_Lumos_."

The light from the wand spilled out with enormous power, lighting up the entire vault the tunnel outside of it.

Tom hissed, "That's powerful."

Hermione nodded, "And it's mine…"

She stuck the wand into her wand holster on her arm and smiled at Tom, "Now let's see your vault."

Tom nodded, his eyes lighting up. He walked out of the Ravenclaw vault and went to the next vault. He stopped at the door and stared at it.

"Try Parseltongue." Hermione suggested, her eyes on the serpent statuette, "I had to do random hisses to open it."

Tom nodded, "_Open up for the Heir of Slytherin_." He hissed.

It creaked open, revealing a vault full of gold.

"Holy s**t." Tom swore.

Hermione grinned, passing him a bag.

---

"So… Now that we've done all that, I'll tell you everything about me and what I've been up to for the recent month over dinner." Hermione said, walking up the stairs of the Castle.

Tom shrugged, "Fine with me."

"And if you want to invite Hogwarts friends over, just tell me. You can owl them with my eagle, Hunter." She continued, "Dinner's at 7."

Tom nodded, "Sure."

Hermione smiled, "You might want to lose the formal clothes, in this castle, o matter the situation, it's casual wear. _Only_. I've always found formal wear annoying, and in an emergency, you can't run."

Tom grinned, "'Kay."

Hermione nodded, walking into the silver door. She then began to walk to her wardrobe and took out her favourite shirt and shorts.

_Don't give a damn about 40s' woman wear._ She thought.

She grabbed a towel, walking into her bathroom, waving her wand. Hot water rose in the marble bath while soap and rose petals appeared on the surface, her clothes flew into a neat pile near the bath and her robes fell.

She climbed into the tub and sighed, relaxing.


	5. I'll See You In 50 Years!

**Thanks:**

Lysama

Adalis

Witchy girl 88

Fernsfairie

Els ()

Kage kitsune 14

Faith Crain

Kk1999

Pie-awesomeness

AutumnLilly

Curse Weaver

Nightmare yori

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

_Drip…_

Hermione sighed as she sat down on her favourite plush red and gold couch, listening to the calming sounds of rain drumming against the glass pane. 'One day, you were a Granger, the next – _POOF!_ You're a Ravenclaw!' She leaned forward to put her elbows on her knees, massaging her temples with her fingers. 'At least your name at birth wasn't Walburga or something.'

_Tap… Drip…_

_Tap… Drip…_

_Tap… Drip…_

'Just ignore that, it must be an owl for someone else.' She looked around, there was no one there.

_Tap. Drip…_

_Tap. Drip…_

_Tap. Drip…_

_Tap! Drip…_

_Tap! Drip…_

_Tap! Drip…_

"Gosh, bloody hell, bird!" Hermione exclaimed, "Hold onto your knickers- I mean your feathers!" She went over to the window and opened it, allowing the soaking wet owl to fly in. It hooted blearily, sticking out a leg. She peeled it off gently from the tired bird and gave it a dried strip of jerky left behind from one of Ron's 'famous snack attacks'. The owl shook its feathers and flew out again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_There is a matter of importance I must talk with you about. Please come to my office at 8:00pm._

_Professor Albus Dumbledore._

_P.S. I rather enjoy those muggle candy bars called Mars._

Hermione looked at the ripe-with-age grandfather cloak in the corner of the Gryffindor Common Room and saw it was 7:45pm. "Time to get going!" She said, opening the door while waving her wand, "_Depulso_."

The window snapped shut.

She began to walk down the winding stairs as she heard the chattering of students going back up – or down – to their respective houses after dinner. She sighed again and began to head towards the third floor, towards her grandfather's office.

"Mars." She whispered to the gargoyle guarding. It jumped out of the way and she stepped on the growing staircase. When she reached the top, she heard a faint "Come in" from Albus Dumbledore.

"Grandpa!" She squealed, launching herself at the headmaster.

She felt his hands weakly pat her back as he choked out, "Her… Mio… Nee… Can't… Breath…"

Hermione stepped back immediately and said a soft, "Sorry."

Dumbledore chuckled, "No need to worry."

"What did you want me to do?" Hermione asked.

"Ah… Yes… This year you are 17, are you not?" He asked. When she nodded he smiled, "You know the consequences of time travel, yes?" When she nodded again he said, "I would like you to go back in time."

A second past as Hermione digested his comment.

"_What_?!" She half-yelled, slamming her hands on his desk, making Fawkes squawk with annoyance.

"Yes, you are to go back in time – to stop the fate of Tom Riddle's descent into evil, I might add. You will adopt him in his sixth year, that was when he had asked Horace about Horcruxes." Dumbledore said, stroking Fawkes' head.

"Me? Adopt Tom Riddle?" Hermione said in a small voice.

"Yes. But before you do, you must go to me and give me this. It gives details about your situation and you _must_ get the position of Defense teacher." He said seriously.

"Then?" She asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, you should get your former looks, don't you?" Dumbledore asked in an innocent voice, "Turn to me and close your eyes." She did as he said and he muttered something, waving his wand.

The results are immediate.

Golden honey-like hair replaced her frizzy brown hair, her freckled disappeared into a faint dusting and her features grew mature. When she opened her eyes, stormy silvery-blue eyes were there instead of chocolate eyes.

"Grandpa?" She asked in a shaky voice, poking her features.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Can I see… Myself?"

His reply was a mirror being conjured, levitating 3 feet off the ground. She looked at the reflecting glass and gasped.

"T-that's me?" She said, prodding everything.

"Yes. And you look just like your father!" Dumbledore said in a booming voice.

"Oh." She sighed.

"Well, you should have your powers again…" He mumbled, frowning.

"_Little maiden, you should take care in the past._"

"Who said that?" Hermione asked, glancing around.

"_Look to your right, that's right, now look at the phoenix stand to see a fabulously beautiful red-gold-yellow-orange-dark blue-and-silver-streaked phoenix glaring at you, wishing she was human to slap your grandfather for giving me a freaking boy's name_!" The musical voice said, sounding annoyed.

"Oh." Hermione spoke.

"Hermione?" Dumbledore said softly.

"_Master calls_!" Fawkes said in a sarcastic singsong voice.

"Yes?"

"Could you speak in English?" He asked seriously.

"What? I am speaking in English!" Hermione exclaimed.

"… I'm guessing it's one of the powers." Dumbledore mumbled, riffling through some papers, "Maybe it is… Hm…"

"Er…" Hermione stuttered.

"Ah, here it is!" The old man said, "The Speech of the Winds, the equal of Parseltongue, but only it is more rare. Rowena's special skill, one might say…"

"Ok?" She said uncertainly.

"Sounds rather like music…" He mused, before smiling at her, "Well, aren't you gathering your things?"

"Er… Yeah," Hermione said, waving her wand. Her things appeared on front of her and she gasped, "But what am I going to do-"

Dumbledore waved his wand and she fainted, crumpling into a ball in the middle of a circle. Three letters flew into her pockets.

"I'll see you in 50 years!" He said cheerfully, waving his wand again.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**The long awaited restart!**


	6. Where Am I?

**Thanks:**

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL

Jackiie3xld

..x.

The Epic Tale of Eternity

AnimeDreama

IamLeahsConscience

Pepperluck

Scrockangel

Emilx311

**EPIC OOC FROM HERMIONE (It's because of the war, wars do nasty things to a person's personality… =P)**

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Hermione groaned, rubbing her forehead with her left hand, using the other to prop herself up on the rusty bench.

"W-where am I?" She wondered, patting her pockets for her wand. She froze as she heard and felt rustles of parchment in her pockets. She took the letters out and read the first one.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Remember I sent you into the past, into the time of Tom Riddle Jr. You will have arrived in on the 21__st__ of August 19 1946, 11 days before the start of term. That year is the 6__th__ Year of Tom Riddle, and that is when he will talk to Horace Slughorn about Horcruxes. You _must_ stop this from happening, as you _must_ apply and you _must_ become the Defense Against the Dart Arts teacher. Further instruction will be given through Time Travel, and will appear in your room._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.S. Follow the silver rope_

Hermione frowned, "Follow the silver rope?"

Just as she finished speaking, a flash of the shiny colour appeared in the corner of her peripheral vision. Her head swivelled towards the direction of the silver and she walked to it. She touched the tip of the rope and grabbed it.

It began to pull her somewhere and Hermione whipped out her wand and said, "_Accio suitcase_!"

Her suitcases started to trail after her as the silver rope winded her around a forest behind a mansion. The mansion read: _The Potter Manor._ Hermione gasped as it flashed away from her view, 'Is that where Harry's ancestors lived?' She thought furiously.

Her vision was soon surrounded by trees and undergrowth of the forest and she felt herself get lost as the rope led – more like dragged – her around corners and under bushes towards a hidden destination. As they reached a clearing, something clicked in her mind.

"How much do I know about the Ravenclaw Castle?" She said out loud as a door appeared on front of her.

---

"Woods' Orphanage Centre. Classy." A brunette retorted as she _clip-clop'ed_ down with her incredibly high heels. She looked at the sign on front of her and frowned, pushing the entrance gate open and walking down the stone cobbled streets. Hermione ignored the itch on her face as the Glamour Charm continuously reminded her of its work.

Her mind flashed back to the meeting with her 'Gramps'.

**-Flashback-**

"_So, Gramps, here's the letter you asked me to give you." Hermione said, grinning, as she thrust a piece of parchment under her grandfather's nose._

"_Huh? Do I know you?" Dumbledore asked her, as he peered at her suspiciously._

"_Do the words 'time travel' mean anything to you? I won't be born for another 30 or so years." She said conversationally._

"_Time travel?" He echoed as he read the parchment, "Ah… Well, Hermione Ravenclaw, welcome to Hogwarts. My future self had warned you were coming, but you really must tell me the secret word."_

'_What secret word?' Hermione thought furiously. She began to think about the letters that Dumbledore had given her and found nothing._

"_Er… There wasn't any?" Hermione said nervously._

"_You had just given it!" He said, laughing, "Now Hermione, you need the Defense Against the_ _Dark Arts post, am I correct?"_

_She nodded, "Yes."_

"_Very well, I will talk to Armando Dippet about this," Dumbledore then stood up and nodded, "Good day Hermione." And in a flash of fire, he disappeared._

"_Gramps always was one for theatrics." Hermione mused._

**-End-**

She sighed, closing her fake gray eyes before knocking on the door of the orphanage.

_Cccccrrrrrreeeeaaaakkkkk_…

It slowly crept open with a pale, spidery hand gripping its side. Once it opened enough to see the person behind it, Hermione hid a gasp.

Tom Riddle stood there in almost all his glory, his jet black hair contrasting against his skin brightly, his bright gray eyes the exact colour of black and white mixed together perfectly.

Hermione smiled slightly, "May I go in?"

He just inclined his head and walked away, making Hermione roll her eyes and step in, closing the door behind her.

Silence reigned.

Slowly, doors crept open and small heads popped out of the rooms. Faces lit up at the prospect of leaving the orphanage and rushed to Hermione, showing their 'best' manners.

"Good morning, missus!" A small girl squeaked, "Can I do anything to help you?"

"Hello, lady, do you want me to do anything?" Another girl asked, before a boy pushed her and blinked up at Hermione.

"Are you going to adopt today?" He asked timidly.

Hermione nodded cautiously, "Yes… Anyone wants chocolate? I got Honeydukes' best."

The words Honeydukes caught Tom's attention. 'Is she a witch?'

"Yes!" The children squeaked, yelled, shouted, screamed, screeched, yelped, said, squealed, and sang. Hermione smiled and she said, "One square for each person."

As she handed the chocolate out, Tom whispered to Hermione through Legilimency. _Are you a witch?_

But he was surprised by the wall of Occlumency, so he whispered to Hermione through speech, "Witch, yes or no?"

Hermione glanced at Tom and winked, catching him off guard. He could hear a soft melodic voice in his head. _Yes, and I'm going to get you out of this hellhole of a house._

Tom's gray eyes widened as she crouched on front of a young girl named Anna, "Can you take me to Miss Cole?" He quickly blanked his face out and said coldly, "I will. Miss? Follow me."

"Save the theatrics, Riddle." Hermione murmured fiercely, "I said I'm going to get you out, and I will. You. Are. Going. To. Leave. This. God. Damned. Place!"

Tom nearly snarled out the words, "Watch your mouth, mudblood" but he kept his mouth closed in case she'd become a very nasty and pissed off pureblooded maniac like Black.

Suddenly, Hermione spun and said coldly, "Whoever took things from my pocket better give up before I snap your neck."

'Ah… Sam and Adrian.' Tom thought.

There was a tense silence.

"You boy and you boy. Come out." She snarled, beckoning with a finger.

A sandy blond and a raven haired boy stepped out and she bent down, a cold smile on her face, "Do you see what I keep as toys?" She asked, pushing back her jacket to reveal a dangerously glinting dagger and she smirked, "Give back the paper, the wallet and the wand."

Tom's eyes widened again and he gasped inwardly, 'They dare to take a wizard's wand?'

Sam shook his sandy hair and said desperately, "I didn't do it, he did!"

Adrian glared at his friend, "I didn't do it."

Hermione just smirked frostily, reaching her hand into Sam's pocket and withdrawing her wand and parchment, "Since this boy had my wand and parchment, I'm guessing you have my wallet."

Adrian gulped and thrust a heavy wallet to her, running away. Hermione just gave a small laugh and walked into Miss Cole's office.

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**That's it for this chapter.**


	7. Who Knew?

**cTHANKS:**

LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL

-Zabini

ANBU Allysa

Crazy4beverages

StarReader2009

Crys and Midi

Coco69

Fernsfairie

Vanillabean18

Sraeburn.

Kimiko16

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"Are you sure you want to adopt _Tom Riddle_?" Miss Cole asked again for the hundredth time.

"Yes, Miss Cole, I am very much sure." Hermione grit out from between her teeth that was very tightly clenched shut. Her hand crept creeping towards her pocket where her wand was, and she was almost ready to curse the woman into Hogwarts and back again.

"Very well… But are you _really_-"

_CONFUNDUS! OBLIVIATE!_ Hermione thought angrily, waving her hand on front of Miss Cole's face.

"Ok, you give me the papers, and you'll take care of everything!" Hermione said brightly, "Then we can happily leave the dump and I'll be sure to send you a hundred bucks so that you can live without grovelling for money and food for the poor orphans, _comprende_?"

The woman nodded like a robot and said in a monotone voice, "Yes. You can leave with Tom Riddle. I will give you the papers and I will take everything else." She froze and shook her head, "Sorry? You will give a- a _hundred_ _pounds_?!"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, now I will see you, Miss Cole." She went to her feet and exited the room, snapping the door shut on the stunned woman.

Tom Riddle was on the other side and Hermione clicked her tongue disapprovingly, "I thought that you knew eavesdropping was bad."

He shrugged, "You learn to do anything in Slytherin."

She just sighed and said, "Follow me."

Tom trailed after her unwillingly as she went out of the orphanage into the woods. She then said, "Take my hand."

Tom touched her hand and suddenly was jerked off his feet. He landed gasping for air on the forest floor, glaring at Hermione.

"What? Gramps done that to me to teach me the dangers of Apparation." Hermione said innocently, grinning at him impishly.

He scowled and just dusted his muggle clothes off.

"My house is nearby here, so just follow me." She said brightly, walking in one direction into the woods, her wand floating over her hand as it pointed into the distance.

"Your house is in a forest? Gee, you must be a hermit." Tom said sarcastically, walking after her.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him as the trees cleared up, "You'll be surprised, Riddle, it isn't what you expect, and try not to think about harming me, the castle will respond."

His curiousity was peaked as he heard the word 'castle' as he entered the empty clearing.

"Er… Where is it?" Tom asked.

"Here." Hermione grinned, leaning on thin air, "It's just charmed." She knocked on the invisible wall and a door appeared.

"Now, before we go in, this castle is the Ravenclaw Castle, do you know what it is now?" She asked.

"Yes I do." Tom replied, "It is the castle of Rowena Ravenclaw and can only be found by a descendant."

"Any other details?" Hermione asked, reaching for the door.

"It has more wards than Hogwarts?" He asked.

"Yes, and one last important detail?"

"I wasn't aware of 'one last important detail'." Tom said coldly.

Hermione smirked, "And I won't let you in until you guess correctly."

_Wait- didn't she say something about 'don't think about harming me' or something?_ He thought.

"Well, does the castle harm a person who intentionally thinks or is about to harm the Ravenclaw heir?" Tom asked, guessing.

She grinned, "Five points to Slytherin." She opened the door and gestured him in, "Welcome… To Ravenclaw Castle."

Tom was stunned by the simplicity and elegance of the entrance, it was wide open, not cramped but not to empty. It was mostly light blue and golden-bronze with small eagles hunting, flying and nursing in the wall tapestries.

"Like it?" Hermione asked.

Tom nodded incomprehensively.

She giggled, "Muffin!"

He looked at her strangely before yelping as a house elf popped into existence.

Hermione grinned at him, waving her wand, "I caught that. It's going to be perfect blackmail."

He quickly composed himself and said coldly, "Like I care."

"Really? Then I can give it to Ol' Sluggy and laugh with him about your yelping?" Hermione teased, bending down slightly to grin at him.

He glared at her, _She… She's only a few inches… _Taller_ than me. I will not let that get to me… I will- Oh screw it!_

Hermione just smirked and went through the inner doors, "If you don't want to get lost, follow me,"

**-Two hours later-**

"So do you get everything?"

Tom nodded slightly, "Yes."

"Well, it's almost dinner and while we eat I'll tell you the rules, you can let friends come here but I will have to Obliviate them to get rid of how to get here so you will have to tell them that before they come." Hermione said, "And you are forbidden to go into my room, it is a form of harming me since you might curse things or mess up potions."

He nodded again, "Sure."

She smiled, "See you later then."

She walked to the third floor and spoke softly to the golden door, "_Tempus Eternus_."

The door slid open and she went in, and walked towards her bath. She sighed as the water began to flow and warm up, and slipped into the hot water.

_Who knew that time travel was so annoying?_

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

Some spells/fancy stuff are made up!

**Tempus Eternus: Eternal Time**


	8. Replies from Slytherins

**So… Thanks:**

Fernsfairie

Strixsacra

Coco96

Mari91

Seriana14

Raina Darlig

...face

RxDJxB Lestrange

NorthernLights25‏

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

"So… How to 'invite' guests," Tom mused, "Step one, _find the bloody flying chicken_!"

_Thud!_

"Ow!"

Tom glared at the 'bloody flying chicken' and thought, '_Step two, find a way to strangle said thing without being kicked out._'

The eagle screeched at him and gave a piercing 'I'm watching you' glare with its sharp golden eyes.

"Come over here, er… Bird." He said uncertainly, definitely trying _not _to offend the eagle in case it decided to attack. Although he was great at agility and spell casting, physical activities were something he was _not_ specialised at.

"His name is Hunter," An amused voice said behind him.

Tom spun and glared coolly at Hermione, "How and when did you get here?"

"I walked, and I just came," Hermione said smirking.

He rolled his eyes, seething with annoyance.

"Hunter, could you give this letter to my Gramps?" She asked her eagle. Hunter cried softly and flew to her, making sure his claws scrape Tom's hair.

Tom huffed with an annoyed air and said, "I also need to send-"

"Wait your turn, Tom," Hermione said grinning, "But I don't think Hunter likes you. You can use my owl, Hedwig." As if they had practiced, a pure white owl with big green eyes flew to them and hooted softly.

Hermione hid a sad smile as she saw an almost carbon copy of Harry's owl. Tom took the owl and put some letters around her leg.

"Take these to Malfoy Manor, Abraxus Malfoy, the House of Black, Alphard and Cygnus Black, Prince House, Eileen Prince and Lestrange Mansion, Killia and Jeremiah Lestrange."

(**Pronunciation: Abraxus: a-brac-sus. Alphard: AL-fard. Cygnus: sig-nuss. Eileen: ell-LEE-nuh (soft). Killia: kee-LEE-uh. Jeremiah: je-ruh-my-uh**)

Hedwig hooted again and flew out of the window, disappearing into the forest.

Hunter preened his feathers and rubbed his head against Hermione's cheek. Hermione stroked his feathers and attached the letter on his leg, "Fly safely, Hunter. Come back soon."

The royal bird nodded and took flight.

Tom said softly, "I don't think he likes me."

"Isn't _that_ obvious." Hermione muttered.

The moon rose and fell as the two inhabitants of Ravenclaw Castle continued with their individual activities, and soon, the sun broke surface and Tom woke up with a jolt.

_Crack! BOOM!_

"ARGH!"

Tom quickly changed and hurried to where the sound erupted, the fifth floor.

He opened the door hesitantly and what he saw surprised him.

Hermione was panting as she began to cast a succession of spells so quickly, he could barely see her hands.

_I would _not_ like to be at the wrong side of her…_ He thought.

"Come. In. Tom!" Hermione gasped out as she slashed at a moving target with her dagger that was hidden in the… Upper regions of her shirt.

Tom slowly went in as she said softly, "Stop."

Everything in the room froze and burst into dust, and Hermione dusted herself off, "Did you want anything?"

"Yes," Tom said, adopting his cold attitude, "Why are you… Training… At…" He looked at the watch strapped on his watch, "Five in the morning?"

She laughed mirthlessly, "Where I was from, we had to wake up at two. Be glad I don't force you to train all day, no breaks and sleep for only one hour before you train again. Now if you don't mind, I have to train more, so leave."

It was a dismissal.

Tom rolled his eyes and went out of the room, muttering to himself.

(**XDDDD Yeah, he did! He's just… Sleepy!**)

Hermione sighed as the door shut behind him. _It's better if you're hot and cold with him…_ Her heart ached as the words 'hot and cold' reminded her of the future, the muggle Katy Perry's song 'Hot n Cold'.

She sighed again as she looked at the crumbled marble target-man and she took out her wand, "Start!"

The target created itself again and sprung back to life and took the form of a dark wizard. It began to shoot spells at her and jump around.

Hermione dodged and shot back non-verbal spells,_ Crucio! Expelliarmus! Scicious! Hecsmus!_

Dark spell after dark spell was shot back and forth, none of the fighters relenting on their barrage of spells

_Reducto Maximus!_

_BOOM!_

The marble target-man exploded, raining grit and chunks of pale rock everywhere. Hermione quickly dodged most of the rocks as they began to gather and form again into an identical – but extremely cracked – target-man.

**-Tom's room-**

Tom was pacing back and forth at the foot of his king sized bed when Hedwig flew through the window and hooted softly with 6 or so letters around her legs.

He thanked the owl and gave her an owl pellet he found on his desk that he was _sure_ that _wasn't_ there when he came in.

"Must have been the house elves…" He muttered as he untied the letters and shooed off the snowy owl.

He opened the first one and found in an elegant script that could only be one person's handwriting. Once he had read the contents he smiled.

_Dear T. M. Riddle,_

_I would be pleased to inform that I will be coming to this place of yours and that I will consent to your terms of agreement – although I may not agree or like them._

_I would also like to ask WHY THE BLOODY HELL DIDN'T YOU WRITE TO ME DURING THE OTHER SUMMERS BUT THIS ONE?!_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Abraxus Malfoy_

Tom looked at the twin letters peeking out underneath the heavy and silky smooth envelope of Abraxus' and opened the first one.

"HELLO TOM!" It yelled, "HA! I PROBABLY GOT YOU SURPRISED WITH THIS CLEVERLY DISGUISED HOWLER, DIDN'T I? ANYWAYS, YEAH, I'M COMING TO YOUR LITTLE PLACE YOU CALL HOME, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO BE PLEASE WITH YOU MESSING 'ROUND MY HEAD. SEE YA TOM! ALPHARD BLACK IS COMING YOUR WAY!" Then the letter tore itself up and Tom was still staring at it shocked. He shook his head and opened Cygnus' letter.

_Dear Tom,_

_I hope my idiot of a brother didn't offend you with the Howler he sent. Don't kill him, my mom would be very much sad. Yes, I can come, but only because I need to get away from that hideous Parkinson girl who keeps sleeping with my father, and I can't believe she's in our _5th_ Year! Yes, 5__th__!_

_Well, I do hope to see you fine and well when we __HI TOMMY!__ Sorry, that was my brother who wrote that when an owl came from my lovely Allegra, and yes, I will consent to you messing around my head although I don't like that thought._

_From,_

_Cygnus Black __the big fat dummy_

Tom chuckled at the ending. Alphard definitely _was_ the joker of the family, "So… Who's next… Eileen?"

_Dear Mister Riddle,_

_I would be most delighted if you'd allow me to accompany you to your house and yes, I will agree to your wishes._

_Love,_

_Eileen Harmony Prince._

_P.S. Hold this letter against something that lets you see colour and gives you warmth._

He frowned at the last sentence and took out his wand, "Since I don't have the sun with me… _Lumos_." Instantly, words appeared on the other side. He flipped the letter over and began to read it.

_Tom, sorry about the snobbiness before…_

_I think my parents are searching my letters, so I had to make sure my parents won't burn this before reaching you or thinking I'm having an affair. Well, I guess I better pack! See you soon, Tom!_

_-Leen_

"Now the Lestranges." When he scanned it over once, Tom chuckled to see ink splodges everywhere on the paper. He guessed they were fighting over the quill.

_Dear Tom,_

_It's Jeremiah __and Killia!_

_I __hope everythi__ng's ok __there__?_

_I know that I _can_come, but__ I don't know about__ me__ so she might not be __going to your house since__ "it is inappropriate __for young woman like us__ to go to men's houses"_

_I hate that old__ hag!__ Not a hag, an evil bit__ SHE DIDN'T WRITE ANYTHING! __I did actually. Well, if I do come, you can erase any bad memories of mine that happened at your home__ and I hope to see you __soon__!_

_Love__ (I didn't write that, I'd have put SINCERELY __I really don't like it when Jerem__ I don't like it either, Kil __when Jeremiah takes my pen, and sorry about this__ because I'm not a ninny)_

_Jeremiah and __Killia_

Tom smirked and tucked the letters into a neat pile, storing them into a box beside his bed. He took out his wand and whispered, "_Alertus parchments_."

The box glowed a green light and it faded, leaving the box looking very innocent. Tom sighed and sat on his bed, staring at the ceiling, when a crack caught his attention.

Dust trickled from the tiny bits of cracking plaster. His nose twitched slightly as the dust irritated his senses and soon-

_CRACK- BOOM!_

.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.::.

**Gosh, that ending was sad… I enjoyed writing Alphard, who I will write as **_**even**_** more childish than Sirius! XD Yeah, I feel sad. =P So, review, loyal reader!**

(I'm watching you! Review… Or else… MUA HA HA HA!!!!!)


End file.
